


Adventures in Mutual Discovery

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Multi, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: brainstorm, character: nautica, character: whirl, genre: humor, smut: sticky, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Sometimes a little culture clash is good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Mutual Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Nautica/Brainstorm, Whirl  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky  
>  **Notes:** So LOTS of my own headcanon in here, but mostly I think Roberts just made Nautica frickin’ adorable, and I want to play with her. Of the new characters, she’s my favorite.

“So what’s this slag I hear about you fighting with a wrench?”

Nautica looked up from her inspection of the weird glowy green of her energon. “It’s true. I’m wicked with that wrench. I can hit a moving target at fifty paces.” It was hard to keep a straight face as Brainstorm tipped his helm and stared.

He must’ve decided she was joking, because he laughed and took a seat next to her at the bar. “I can make you something better.”

“Is it in that case?”

“No, don’t worry about the case,” Brainstorm said. “No, I’m talking guns. Blasters, cannons.” He looked Nautica up and down. “You’d look badaft with a plasma-tipped crossbow.”

“I could kick aft with that case,” Nautica grinned. Then, deciding to be brave, took a sip of her energon. It was far less disgusting than she’d been expecting, so she took another, larger mouthful.

“Go easy on that. It’ll drop you faster than that wrench you’re so attached to.”

“Kinda sweet.”

“Which is why it’ll knock you on your aft. Drink it down fast because it doesn’t taste like paint thinner, but then go ahead and try walking.” Brainstorm slipped a hand into his briefcase, and Nautica ducked her helm down, trying to peek inside. She flashed him an unashamed smile as his optics narrowed, and took another sip of her energon.

Brainstorm started sketching on the datapad, and since she was nosey and not planning on hiding that fact, Nautica leaned in to look. “Oh hey, that’s a crossbow.”

“Yeah. Toldja. You’ll like it. I’ll stick some auto targeting on it or something until you get used to shooting it. The bolts can actually be tipped to do different things. It’ll need some sort of selector dial.”

“I heard talk of shooting,” Whirl leaned over Nautica’s back to get a look at the datapad. “Where’s my cannon, Brainy? Shouldn’t you finish that first before making the new kid a toy?”

Nautica reached up, planted a hand on Whirl’s ‘face’ and pushed. “Greedy.”

“Magnus banned me from making you weapons, Whirl. You know that,” Brainstorm said.

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in listening to him?”

Nautica frowned as Whirl wedged himself between them and stood in the way of her view. “Are you jealous?” she asked. “I’m the new shiny, and you’re afraid of losing your boyfriend to me, huh?”

The single optic blinked, then narrowed at her. Beyond Whirl, Brainstorm sounded like he was choking on something. Nautica leaned over the bar more to look, but with that blast mask in the way she couldn’t be sure if he was laughing or not. Deciding Brainstorm wasn’t in danger of offlining, she sipped her day-glow green energon, and smiled benignly up at Whirl.

“So why you a girl?” Whirl demanded.

Brainstorm snorted, and muttered, “Asks the mech whose avatar was a bratty human female youngling.”

“I’m not,” Nautica answered. She’d heard others murmuring about their pronouns, and some horror stories that she sure didn’t want to dwell on about Arcee, but this was the first time she’d been asked. “We’ve got the same parts as you all here do.” Then she blinked. “Well… I’m assuming you still have both spike and valve, right?”

“‘Cept Arcee,” Brainstorm said, tone distracted as he bent more over his datapad.

Whirl’s optic flared wide, body going tense, and his head twisted all around. “We don’t talk about that,” he said _very_ softly, the words tumbling out over one another.

“She doesn’t? We don’t?” Nautica shook her helm. “Never mind. I don’t want to gossip. If ever we talk, I’ll discuss the matter with her if she’s open to it. How’s my crossbow coming?”

“Want it to match your colors?” Brainstorm asked.

“You never asked me what color I wanted my weapons,” Whirl huffed.

“Yes I have. You said ‘Make it whatever color goes BOOM!’”

“What color is that?” Nautica asked.

Whirl scratched at one arm with a pincher claw. “Well, they’re mostly black or silver, or… yeah, it’s the grey scale. What the slag, Brains?”

Brainstorm was busy looking at Nautica critically and ignored Whirl. “Some gold detailing would look good. Not sure about purple on a weapon. Maybe just add touches of it over a base of silver.”

“Gold’s cool,” Nautica agreed.

“So com’on,” Whirl said, nudging Nautica’s shoulder a bit roughly. “What’s the deal then with the fancy pronoun if you still have all the bits.”

“Easy. Legend holds that the first planet we hit ages and ages ago had a couple sentient organic species on it. They had a binary gender system where the females held all the authority in their societies. To be taken seriously, those first mechs adjusted their frames to mimic the female leaders and used their pronoun.” Nautica shrugged. “Seriously, it’s not all that mysterious. We’re a highly adaptive species, and it was logical to take on the aspects of those in power to ease our way into a favorable position for negotiation.”

“Negotiation?” Brainstorm asked.

“Yeah. I guess they crashed.” Nautica shrugged. “What?” she asked noticing the intense look she was being given.

“All the bits?” Brainstorm asked.

Snorting a laugh, Nautica nodded. “Why? You want to see? Faces aren’t the only thing those societies decorated,” she said, and tapped her colored lips. “Not the only thing we decorate either.”

“What is happening here?” Whirl asked. “Are you two gonna be gross? You’re gonna be gross, aren’t you. Eh, frag this. Brainstorm, make my guns.”

“I’m not allowed!”

Nautica snickered as Whirl stomped off to harass someone else, then looked at Brainstorm. “So. You want to go be gross?”

“You’d be interested?”

“Sure. Nothing wrong with a little ‘facing. Unless you already have an exclusivity agreement or something?” Nautica had known a number of mechs that chose to do that while deciding whether they wanted to be conjunx endura or not.

“Just like that?” Brainstorm asked, one optic brightening a bit.

“Yeah, why not? You have pretty optics and you’re kind of interesting. I can take you for a ride if you want.” Nautica drained her energon, and stood. It apparently wasn’t _that_ powerful after all, she was still on her feet just fine. “I like top though.”

“That’s fine.” Brainstorm stood too, tucking the datapad he was sketching on into his briefcase.

Nautica eyed the case as they left the bar. “You ‘face with that thing attached?”

“No, I have a special place to lock it up, but you’ll have to wait outside my quarters while I do it.”

Once they reached Brainstorm’s quarters, Nautica leaned up against the wall beside his door and waited. Her array tingled a little in anticipation. It’d been a while, and Chromia liked to wrestle for top. Fun, but it was really kind of nice not to have to tussle for her preferred position for a change. Especially since Chromia really was good in a fight.

Brainstorm’s head poked out of his door. “Ok, you can come in.”

He stepped back to let Nautica in, and she glanced around, taking in the space as she entered. There was a single berth and work table, some shelves with book files and datapads lined up. She smiled at the comfortable disarray, thinking that her rooms tended to look a lot like this too, but instead of projects in various stages of completion, it was all book files, flimsies, puzzles, and board games.

“So…” Brainstorm began, voice trailing off.

“Are you nervous?” Nautica asked, facing him.

“No,” Brainstorm replied just a little too quickly.

“You seem nervous.” He did too, with the way he kept shifting his weight and glancing around. Nautica reached out, a fingertip stroking down the center of his blast mask, talon carefully retracted. “This open?”

“Not nervous,” Brainstorm muttered, the mask splitting down the center and retracting into the sides of his helm. “Just a little… different.”

“I’m not different. Not really. Not in any way that really matters.”

“No, I mean how this is going. ‘Hey, wanna frag?’ isn’t the usual way.”

Nautica stepped closer, optics on nicely shaped lips. “Really? You all don’t just ask a friend or someone you’re attracted to if you want to share some pleasure?”

Brainstorm shrugged, and took a slow step back toward his berth. “Not usually. Some do. Never had it happen to me before.”

Smiling and following, Nautica let Brainstorm’s lips move under her fingertip as he spoke. “How do you express desire to a chosen lover then?”

“Flirting?”

Nautica snickered. “We do that too, but sometimes straight forward is better than making someone guess.” She nudged him a bit as his legs bumped the side of the berth, and Brainstorm laid down.

“You said that you guys decorate more than your faces.”

“How close of a look do you want?” Nautica stepped up onto the berth, then stood, straddling Brainstorm’s torso. She let her interface cover click as the locks disengaged, but didn’t retract it just yet.

“Frag me…”

“Plan to,” she chirped, rather enjoying it as his optics deepened to amber. Nautica slowly ran her hand down her own frame, then retracted the panel manually. “I went with gold inlay,” she said.

“Oh. Cool.” Brainstorm pushed himself up into a sitting position and gripped Nautica’s thighs. “I’ve heard of stuff like this. Supposedly Blurr’s got some scroll work there, but he never let me see it.”

“Who’s Blurr?”

“Racer. Wrecker. Conceited aft.” Brainstorm reached up, but his hand paused, their optics meeting.

“No really, go ahead and touch me. So long as you aren’t too rough, I’m good.” Nautica shivered a bit as he finished the motion and traced the thin, whorled lines of gold LED. It twisted around her valve in a spiral, then up along the spike housing before twirling back down.

“It’s good work. I have to use specialized sensors to feel the difference.”

Nautica’s respiration had picked up, and it took a moment for the words to make it through the growing arousal. “Yeah. It was done without messing with the natural sensory nodes and filaments beneath it too. Took a couple months of fixing and building stuff for the medic that did it in payment. Worth it though.” She reached down to catch his wrist then knelt. “Tease. Keep at that and I might not take you with me.”

Brainstorm grinned, the expression rather adorable, Nautica thought. “Better. I spread it far and wide that the last mech was slag in the berth when he left me wanting.”

Nautica rocked her hips down against Brainstorm’s. “Open up. I showed you mine.”

“My array’s not decorated.” He almost sounded apologetic, though his panel clicked, and Nautica slid backwards a little to get a look.

“Not even the spike?”

“No. Wait, is yours?”

“Of course.”

Brainstorm blinked up at her. “Can I see?”

Nautica snorted. “Maybe later. You said I could top this time.”

“Don’t you need your spike for that?”

“No. Why would I?” Nautica tilted her helm, but then grinned. “Wait a minute. Did we just discover some weird difference between our cultures?”

Nautica decided that Brainstorm was just plain cute all around. Confusion was as adorable on him as that little grin he’d given her was. “Top is the valve mech for you?”

“What? Like spiking is in any way a dominant role?” Nautica laughed. “No way. Really? How do you even make sense of that? The valve consumes and encases. It’s powerful. Caliper control takes focus and skill. Spikes are just… there. Sure you can pretty them up, but they don’t _do_ anything.”

Brainstorm just blinked up at her for a moment. “But spikes invade and penetrate.”

Nautica gave him a doubtful look. “Really?” Brainstorm nodded. “That’s so weird.” She tapped at her lip, trying to see it. “I mean, I’ve read stuff, but…” She shook her helm, then grinned down at Brainstorm again. “So, you a valve mech too, or were you just willing to agree with whatever so you could see my array?”

“I don’t have much of a preference, so I tend to end up using my valve more.”

Nautica tipped her helm and grinned down at Brainstorm. “Not tonight.” She gave her hips another little roll and grind. “Still interested?”

“So long as you are.”

She could smell her own lubricant, so yes, definitely. Nautica nodded, then slid back to sit on Brainstorm’s thighs. “Let me see it.” The cover irised open and Brainstorm’s spike slid out between her spread thighs. “Aw, it’s cute. I like it,” she said reaching for it to touch lightly and give it a couple soft strokes.

“Cute?”

“Yeah. Mine’s cute too, I’ll show you later. For now though~” Nautica lifted herself, slid forward, and slowly lowered herself onto the spike.

“What’s foreplay?” Brainstorm’s hands went to her waist and tightened as she set her calipers to ripple down against the length. He gasped, optics shut and mouth open.

“Nothing we need this time.” Clearly. Nautica snickered and reversed the roll, lifting and rocking before coming back down to rub their arrays together.

What a silly notion; spike dominance. She’d have to tell Chromia. Later. For now, she just wanted the pleasure and charge tingling throughout her frame, and to hear more of those sweet gasps and low moans from Brainstorm.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
